


how she blushes

by hearteating



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Every so often, a girl who catches Anatole's eye catches Hélène's as well. So it is with Natasha.





	how she blushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hélène didn’t share her brother’s fondness for innocent young things. It was such an effort to seduce them, and, more often than not, it only resulted in fumbling kisses and touches before the girls found their shame. Much better to stick with experienced lovers who would give Hélène what she wanted.

Still, every so often her eye fell on a particularly charming girl, wide-eyed and blushing, and seducing her seemed worth the effort. So it was with Natasha Rostova, romantic, dark-eyed, and slender, with her heart on her sleeve for all to see. Anatole was smitten, and Helene understood the feeling. To have that lovely face turned to her, love written across it plain as day, was a heady idea. That Natasha was engaged to Prince Andrey Bolkonsky, that Pierre knew her as a child, well, Hélène would be lying if she said that did not add to her interest.

For all the affection Hélène and Anatole had for one another, she knew better than to sabotage his chances with Natasha. Still, that did not mean she couldn’t make her own advances. So, as a favor to her brother, she asked Natasha to the ball, and as a favor to herself, she asked whether Natasha would mind if Hélène helped her dress for it.

That evening found a bright-eyed Natasha standing in front of Hélène, clad only in her underthings, and trembling with excitement. Hélène took a moment to wish that it was a different sort of excitement that was making the girl’s eyes shine so, but she was a pretty enough picture like this. She trailed dresses of various lovely colors and textures over Natasha’s smooth skin, praising the clothing and girl both. Her hands lingered on Natasha’s delicate shoulders as she murmured words heavy with meaning about how being engaged shouldn’t prevent anyone from having fun. 

Hélène trailed her fingers down Natasha’s back as she went to fasten her dress, and smiled as the girl gasped. Ah, this must be what kept Anatole chasing this type of woman again and again, the responsiveness to every touch, no matter how small. Charming and intoxicating all at once. 

“You really must come to the ball tonight,” Hélène breathed into Natasha’s ear. The girl shivered.

“I will come.”


End file.
